Little Moments
by criminal0bones
Summary: A look into the lives of Derek Morgan and Emily Prentiss. Each chapter will be an individual story.
1. Chapter 1

Test

Emily is in the bathroom deep cleaning. She's had a lot of free time lately since moving back to London, she had yet to find a new job, it's not that she's not qualified and no one wants her, there is just no openings. She's just finished cleaning out the medicine cabinet and opens the cabinets under the sink she sees her untouched box of tampons and her heart begins to race. 'When's the last time I've used these.' She thinks to herself as she pulls the box out. "Shit!" She curses shoving the box under the sink, she's lost her motivation to clean. She grabs her phone from the sink and walks into the adjoining bedroom which she shares with her boyfriend of almost a year. She glances at the time, 5:30, he'd be getting off soon. She waits until closer to six and dials his number. He hasn't texted to say he has a case, so she's guessing he's still at the office.

"Hey, I was just about to…" He starts, but is quickly interrupted.

"I need you to stop and get a pregnancy test." She blurts out.

"What?" He asks shocked.

"I'm late." She states matter of factly.

"Okay," Derek tries to digest this information. "I was gonna pick up a pizza, do we need anything else?" He asks his brain still turning.

"No, that's it."

"Got it, I love you."

"I love you, too." She says before hanging up. Derek leaves right after he hangs up and goes to the closest drug store and picks up about four pregnancy tests before stopping at the local pizza shop and ordering their usual. He gets back to the house he shares with Emily and quickly makes his way inside.

"I'm home!" He announces kicking his shoes off. When she doesn't answer her drops the pizza in the kitchen and makes his way up to their bedroom. She's lying face down on the bed, her face buried in the pillows. "I got them." He says sitting on the edge of the bed placing the tests on the nightstand. She mubles something into the pillows which Derek is unable to make out. "What?" He asks.

She lifts her head up slightly. "I got my period." She announces before dropping back down. Derek places a hand on the small of her back he had to admit he was a little disappointed.

"And you didn't want to?" He asks and she shrugs her shoulders. He can feel her body begin to shake under his hands as she starts crying. "Em," Derek's heart hurts for her.

"I thought I was pregnant." She says turning her face away from him, but out of the pillows. "I wanted to be." She confesses. He leans down and kisses her shoulder.

"I wanted you to be too." He confesses.

"Really?" She asks turning on her back. He nods wiping at her tears.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the day we become parents. Our babies are going to be so damn cute." Even though he and Emily have only been seriously dating for about six months, they have been more than friends since JJ's wedding almost two years ago so to them talking about children this early in the relationship didn't seem weird.

"Babies?" She asks with a raised eyebrow. "How many are we talking here?"

"I've always wanted three or four."

"How about two, and a dog." Emily counters and Derek smiles.

"Perfect." He leans down and kisses her. "Let me know when Aunt Flow is gone and we can get busy making these babies."


	2. Hours

6 Hours

"Emily, how much longer do we have you?" Hotch asks, a rare smile on his face. The dark haired agent looks at her watch.

"Uh, six hours." She says regrettably. She missed the team terribly and the team missed her right back. Skype just wasn't the same and Emily was finding it hard to leave. She just wanted to stay and enjoy their company forever, but that wouldn't pay the bills so in six hours she would be heading to the airport, but until then she'd enjoy the time with her family. They started at the bar but decided to head over to JJ and Wills so she could also see Henry and Hotch picked up Jack. They sat around talking about any and everything they could think of and when it came time for her to head back to her hotel, Derek offered to give her a ride and they all went their separate ways.

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" He asks as they pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Oh no, I can just call a cab." She frees herself from the seat-belt.

"I can take you, it's no problem." He can see her thinking about as she bites the inside of her cheek.

"Are you sure?" He nods. "Okay, I'll be quick." She says hoping out of the car and heading to her hotel room. She grabs her bags and checks out before heading back to Derek's truck. When Derek sees her coming he gets out to help her. He rushes over and takes one of the large bags thrown over her shoulder. "Thanks." Emily smiles and they walk to Derek's truck. They throw the bags into the back before they each get it.

"You should visit more." Derek says once he starts the car. "We miss you." Emily felt bad, she could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I miss you guys too, but it's hard to get away, especially right now since I'm just starting out. Maybe when I get some credibility under my belt I can take a few days off." The majority of the drive is silent, a comfortable silent, but there is the occasional conversation, or one shares a memory, but the closer they got to the airport, the more spaced out their words became, neither of them wanting to have to say goodbye. When Derek pulls up to the terminal Emily sighs. "So how much do I owe you?" She jokes and Derek chuckles. They both get out and Derek walks to the passenger side to help Emily lift the bags out of the truck. He hands the last one two her and she sets it on the ground next to her feet. "Thanks for the ride." She says before embracing him in a hug. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her close.

"You're welcome." He wants to hold her forever, but he knows he can't so he lets her go and before he can get even an inch away from her, she pulls him in again when they part for the second time their eyes meet. Emily questions for a split second if she should kiss him or just get on the plane, but her thoughts are interrupted when Derek presses his lips against hers. Emily is kissing him back within seconds and when they both finally run out of air, they part. They both realized they had feelings for each other after Emily's 'death' but decided that they didn't want to jeopardize their friendship for a little crush, but in those moments that was all forgotten.

"I still have to go." Emily whispers picking up one of her bags and tossing it over her shoulder.

"I know." Derek bends down and picks up the other bag. "Maybe I could visit sometime." He suggests. "I've got some vacation time."

"Yeah, I'd like that." She smiles. They stand their looking at each other for a couple of minutes, neither wanting to be the first to say goodbye, but Derek finally speaks up.

"You should probably go; you don't want to miss your flight." It pained him to say goodbye to her.

"Right." She nods. "Well I'll see you, uh, soon?' She's not sure what to say, goodbyes were never her strong suit, and saying goodbye to him was tough.

"Soon." He reinforces with a nod. They hug one last time and he watches Emily walk into the airport before getting in his truck and driving back home.

 **I want to get y'alls help with this collection, so leave a word or phrase in the review section and I'll use them as inspiration for future chapters!**


	3. Storm

"Derek." Emily moans as he kisses her neck. "We can't tonight." Emily says as she pushes him away. "It's storming, you know P is going to be in here." Every time it storms the two-and-a-half-year-old would crawl into bed with them, and Emily guessed this time would be no different.

"I'll be quick." He states as he goes in for a kiss, Emily blocks him.

"As romantic as that sounds, I'll have to pass." Derek rolls onto his back and seconds later their door is opening. "Would it have been that fast?" Emily asks with raised eyebrows. Derek smiles.

"I'm scared." The two-year-old says walking to her mom's side of the bed.

"Come here." Emily lifts the child onto the bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just rain." Emily tries to calm the child who has buried herself against Emily's side.

"Do you know why it rains P?" Her dad asks and she shakes her head. "Well, you see, the sky gets thirsty, just like you and me, and what happens when you are thirsty?" He asks the little girl.

"Mommy or you get me a drink."

"That's right, so the sky takes a big ol drink of water and that feels him up, but sometimes he drinks too much water. What happens when you drink too much water?"

"I have to potty." She giggles.

"Mhm, so when the sky drinks too much water, he has to potty too, that's what rain is." Derek explains.

"Ew, that's nasty." Emily and Derek chuckle at the little girl's comment.

"That's why we have umbrella's." Derek says matter of fact.

"What about thunder?" She asks scooting a little closer to her dad.

"Well, thunder is," Derek thinks for a little bit. "Mommy, what's thunder?" Derek asks looking up at Emily.

"If the rain is supposed to be pee, then thunder should be…"

"Farts!" The little girl interrupts and the three of them laugh.

"Well, it makes sense." Emily agrees. They laid there for a while, listening to the rain hit the house and every time it would thunder, the three of them would giggle.

 **AN: I don't know where this idea came from, but I hope you enjoy it! Sorry if it isn't any good.**


End file.
